Cynder's Lullaby
by Aura24
Summary: First Songfic. During the events of the Forgotten Realms story, Cynder still feels guilty about what she did when she was controlled by the Dark Master until she sings a lullaby to three of her friends about a cerain, purple dragon. Oneshot. SpyroXCynder.


**Author's Note:** My first songfic featuring SpyroXCynder. If you hadn't read my The Forgotten Realms story, then you won't know what half of this story is about who the three characters are. I do not own the Spyro the Dragon characters nor the Legend of Spyro ones. And I do not own the song, Misty's Song, from Pokemon.  
**P.S.** Spyro is not dead, he's somewhere far away in this songfic.

* * *

**Cynder's Lullaby**

Inside of one of the many sleeping quarters of the Artisan Temple, on the night of a beautiful, full moon, a certain, black dragoness sat atop her bed in her sleeping quarters, gazing up to the stars and the moon with a smile. She was thinking of someone she knows and couldn't keep her mind off him for one second. Cynder's eyes twinkled under the light of the moon, accompanied by the million white dots of the stars. However, that twinkle instantly vanished when a cold memory filled her thoughts and heart. Back when she was a large monster and a servant to the Dark Master. Cynder heavily sighed at the memory and wished it would vanish, but it kept haunting her no matter how hard she tried to shut them away.

Suddenly, the door automatically opened as three young dragons, Ami, Rikki, and Ruby, walked into the Cynder's room quietly after venturing through the lone corridors of the temple to find her room. Cynder turned her head around and saw the young, three dragons approaching her. "What are you guys doing here?" The black dragoness asked, smiling warmly.

Ami replied, "Tell us a story, Cynder. We can't sleep."

"The one about Spyro." Rikki responded.

Ruby agreed, "Yes. Spyro."

Cynder chuckled upon hearing this, as if she heard a lot of times, "Not that story again."

"Yes again, Cynder, please?" Rikki inquired, walking up to Cynder, "Oh, please, Cynder, please?"

Ruby also inquired eagerly, standing beside Rikki, "Yes, please??"

"And sing that lullaby too." Ami added with a smile.

Cynder sighed and stretched a passionate smile on her small snout, "Alright, I'll tell it." Ami, Rikki, and Ruby cheered happily before they gathered properly in front of Cynder as the black dragoness cleared her threat and started narrating, "Once upon a time, there was a purple dragon named Spyro and we became friends. Evil monsters attacked Spyro because he was a dragon of legend and were planning over taking over the Dragon Realms for their selfish rule, but eventually Spyro defeated them with the powers of our ancestors. He saved me from the Dark Master's control and now...I wonder if he's still upset that I destroyed the Dragon Temple while being controlled..."

Ami, Rikki, and Ruby exchanged glances at each other and grinned, saying all together, "_Cynder likes Spyro._"

Cynder gasped and perked as looked at the little dragons as she said to them, "Of course, I like him. He's my friend."

"Uh huh." Rikki giggled, "Sing that lullaby, please, Cynder?"

Ruby added eagerly, "Yeah, please?"

"Hmmm...Okay." Cynder answered, smiling, as she saw Ami, Ruby, Rikki cheered softly before they settled down to listen. The black dragoness sighed and closed her eyes as she smiled, she imagined the beautiful music in her mind before she began to sing in a very soothing voice...

_Out here in the quiet of the night  
beneath the stars and moon  
We both know we've got somethin' on our minds  
We won't admit, but it's true.  
You look at me, I look away. _

Cynder looked up to the window she was facing, looking to the full moon that was shining down on her along with the stars as she sang...

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
But I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart  
Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to say that...  
I love you. _

The black dragoness's eyes green eyes twinkled in the moonlight and she stopped singing for a moment before resuming to sing... 

_I practice all the things that I could say,  
__Line by line, every word  
I tell myself today could be the day,  
But every time, I lose my nerve.  
__I look at you, you look away. _

Her thoughts could only think of Spyro, the purple dragon who saved her from the control of the Dark Master and saying his words to her on how she can live a new life in the Artisan Temple.

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling  
But I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you  
But now I'm afraid that you might break my heart  
Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to say that...  
I love you_

Cynder's smile slowly faded and she lowered her head a little, her eyes glanced to the floor as she sang...

_Why...Why, do you turn away?  
It must be, you're afraid like me, I try  
But I can't pretend that I...  
Don't feel for you the way I do  
Can't you see?_

Cynder slowly faced the night sky again; she imagined an image of Spyro smiling down on her from the heavens. The black dragoness widened her eyes as she looked at Spyro smiling lovingly to her before disappearing and Cynder slowly smiled, singing her heart out...

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling  
But I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you  
But now I'm afraid that you might break my heart  
Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to say that...  
I love you_

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling  
B__ut I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you  
But now I'm afraid that you might break my heart  
Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to say that...  
__  
**I love you**_

Cynder had closed her eyes while singing her lullaby; she slowly opened them and turned to Ami, Ruby, and Rikki only to see them nestled on the floor after hearing the lullaby, snoring softly. The black dragoness smiled as she gently grabbed Ami by the scuff of her neck with her mouth and placed her on the bed, and did the same with Rikki and Ruby. Smiling lovingly, Cynder climbed onto her bed and laid beside the three, young dragons as she curled around them with her tail to provide them warmth through the rest of the night before she closed her eyes and slowly drifted into slumber. Deep down, the black dragoness cared about Spyro and still wonders if he feels the way for her. Maybe one day, that moment will come and the very song will keep hoping for that day would come true. It was her lullaby...

Cynder's Lullaby...


End file.
